Yllandria Darkcrest
]] Basic Stats * Name: Yllandria Silvermoon Darkcrest * Nickname: Ria * Height: 7'5" * Weight: 225lbs. * Race: Night Elf * Age: appears over 30 Human years * Title: Sentinel * Profession: Blacksmith * Guild: guildless * Faction: Alliance * Allignment: Neutral Good - Chaotic Neutral *'RP Status:' On sabbatical. Physical Appearance :Yllandria keeps a cold, expressionless face on most of the time as she scans the surroundings and people quietly. Signs of age can be seen if looking closely at her face, what looks to be creasing at the corners of her eyes but very faint. There is a hard look to her and when her eyes move to your's, they seem to look through you. :When she does, she speaks with a dark, smooth voice that can be demanding and harsh when she's agitated. Her body is lean and muscular from years of continuous training and battle. A large rough scar can be seen peaking from under her armor. It seems to extend from the left side of her collarbone and up across her shoulder before trailing back down. Another very faint, clean scar runs across her throat. :Both the weapons and armor she carries are well-cared for, though fire, soot and other damage is visible. Outside of that, she can usually be seen in a long sleeved shirt, pants and boots of dark shades. On rare occasions, she will even wear a long black dress lined with silver and blue. At all times, fastened to her belt is a small gray leather satchel and a tarnished dark silver flask encased with an intricate tree design, Kal'dorei script moves along the edges intertwining with the roots and branches. Whether you can see it or not, a weapon is always at hand and her mount is never that far behind. :There is something uneasy about her that lingers. Personality :A strong-willed and long-lived veteran, Yllandria can come off rather coldhearted and antisocial, a bitter beginning for a first confrontation. She prefers to be blunt, perhaps harshly so, despising to lower herself by playing coy or sugar-coating things. Though she usually holds her tongue so as to not to offend too many people, if asked or pushed, she will certainly not leave you second guessing her opinion. A fierce militaristic background makes her determined, independent and a tenacious force to be reckoned with on, and outside, the battlefield. Of course, around good friends and some fine ale, her sarcasm turns playful and the coldness thaws to a warm and almost nurturing demeanor. Thus proving that, once her respect is earned, you have gained a loyal ally with this warrior Night Elf. :Encountering as many creatures and people that she has over her lifetime, Ria can be tragically biased on her outlook of certain races, Horde and Alliance alike. Due to her past, she holds a strange association with the Highbourne, but an absolute hatred for the Blood Elves. This, by far, is the only race she refuses to show compassion for, besides the uneasy feelings she has for the Highbourne and Undead. The other Horde races she has met, however, have given her a chance to forge strong bonds that rival those she has with the Alliance. History Present :Yllandria is currently on leave within the forests of Ashenvale. She remains an active member in keeping ties with those of Confatalis, Akademia, Knights-Errant, and other acquaintances, but has decided to remain guildless as she searches to rekindle her reasons for fighting. During her time away from Azeroth, she has faced many challenges that have caused her to rethink many of her actions. Only time will tell if she will be able to resolve any of these inner turmoils. :With the KE, she still hopes to maintain a strong fighting force against the Scourge and continue to right the wrongs of those within the Alliance, as well as the Horde she has made bonds with. She continues to be an active member of the Council of the Roundtable, doing her best to keep up-to-date on the happenings with the guild and their journey. :Ria can be seen throughout Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, though skirmishes within Outland have forced her hand into giving up traveling familiar ground. When she does gain some personal time, however, she can be found patrolling Ashenvale and it's surrounding forests or attending social events with guild members and friends. Past :Unwilling to talk about it herself, there is some information about this wayward warrior found within the histories of the Kal'dorei. :Yllandria was born on the land of Kalimdor many years before its division during the Great Sundering. During the time of the Light of Lights, Yllandria’s family lived well outside the walls of the palace near Black Rook Hold, though her father was said to be regarded as a favored of Azshara. It was during this time in her life that she was sent to the Temple of the Moon in Suramar for training with the Sisters of Elune. Unfortunately, she received only a couple years training before the ancient war broke out amongst her people. It is suspected that her mother was lost in the first wave of the Burning Legion while Yllandria and her father met with refugees. Though she served with the Sisterhood, it is said Yllandria became a favorite under the Ravencrest banner, spending as much time as she could with that of Lord Kur’talos Ravencrest and the Shadowsong siblings. With this in mind, there is speculation as to the relation between Ria’s family and that of Ravencrest himself. Surviving the tragedies that followed the end of the ancient war, she earned respect from her peers and superiors for her participation in defending and tending the Kal’dorei people. :Upon rebuilding their home, it is written that Yllandria's father, stricken with grief and hate towards those that ripped his loving wife away from him, sought out the druidic belief with the others to help rebuild the wounded land. It is said he turned to his daughter, the future of his people, and urged her to fulfill the teachings of the Sisterhood. Unfortunately, it is unknown why she did not continue on with the healing arts, and instead sought out training amongst the warriors of her people. As years passed, with the Highbourne exiled and the druids entering the Emerald Dream, Yllandria’s name appears in the first log of many others that assembled in the High Priestess Tyrande’s Sentinel army. :From here on, information on Yllandria’s accomplishments in the Sentinels becomes vague, scattered and, at times, lost. It is known that she became a most admired and promising soldier within Ashenvale, exceeding her peers more-so upon hearing the news of her father’s death within the Emerald Dream. Surprisingly, she disappears from the Sentinels’ watchful eye between the First and Second Wars, returning periodically without reprimand. During the Third War, she reappears under the orders of Shandris Feathermoon to maintain order within Ashenvale and engage the Hellscream Orcs. According to records, it is not even a year after this, with the newly formed Alliance, that she leaves the confines of Ashenvale once again. :Collected evidence of her travels move her all across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms alike, both Alliance and Horde holding some debatable truth of her time spent there. Though many things are unclear, it is certain that Yllandria is considered a noble and honored veteran of the Sentinel army and defender of the Kal’dorei people. Related Links Allies * Polixeni - loyal Huntress Ria considers like a little sister * Woodrose - a young Night Elf druid Ria has taken under her wing Affiliations * Confatalis - main guild * Akademia - friendly guild * Knights-Errant - friendly guild * The Harlequinade - friendly guild Brought to you by Yllandria 08:36, 26 April 2008 (UTC)